


Специя

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	Специя

Он — Убийца Драконов. Сильный. Своенравный. Точно из рода плохих парней. Но именно под его стук огромного грохочущего сердца танцует её собственное, отбивая забавную непонятную чечётку.

Кана называет его "мой дракон". Шипит сквозь зубы, выстанывает протяжно придуманное прозвище, пока он жадно вколачивается в её тело сзади, грубо намотав длинные волосы на кулак и заставляя Кану сильнее прогибаться в спине.

Он — её персональный жгучий перец. Пряность. Та самая острая специя, которой ей так не хватает.

Он останавливается, крепко удерживая Кану за бёдра, не позволяя и ей двигаться, а затем смачно шлёпает по заднице. Ещё раз и ещё... Кана вздрагивает каждый раз, когда его ладонь соприкасается с кожей, и раздражённо шипит сквозь зубы, но при этом ощущает, как внутри сильнее разгорается болезненная сладость.

Он довольно усмехается и снова начинает двигаться. Медленно. Издевательски медленно. Тяжёлая ладонь скользит по спине, проезжаясь по каждому позвонку.

Кана чувствует, как он наклоняется, почти прижавшись грудью к её спине, скидывает с плеча волосы. Лёгкие поцелуи перемежаются горячим дыханием.

— Скажи, — хрипло звучит приказ.

Кана прикрывает глаза и мелко дрожит. Кожу покалывают крохотные электрические разряды. Или ей просто это кажется. Но ощущения настолько одуряющие, что Кана плавится под напором эмоций. Ей хочется стонать в голос и умолять его не останавливаться.

— Гажил... сильнее... — срывается с губ тихий шепот, хотя на языке танцует совершенно другое имя.

Сзади раздаётся надменно-привычное "ги-хи-хи", и Гажил послушно выполняет её желание. Трахает так, что у Каны не остаётся ни одной связной мысли в голове. Лишь образ светловолосого татуированного Убийцы Драконов чётче проступает перед глазами. Это руки Лаксуса сейчас сжимают её бёдра. Это Лаксус сейчас хрипло рычит, яростно вколачиваясь в её тело. Это Лаксусу она так активно отдаётся сейчас, чувствуя, как тело скручивает в сладкой судороге. Это его имя жжётся на языке, когда обессилевшая Кана опускается грудью на постель, ощущая, как на спину падают горячие вязкие капли.

Кана благодарна Гажилу.

Он никогда не осуждает, как и она его. Они понимают друг друга. Потому что у каждого есть своя недостижимая... жгучая специя.


End file.
